Undying Love
by Cyberfirezero
Summary: He was a man who was engaged to be married. She was a stripper who was never given a choice. They were two similar souls who both longed for freedom and love. Will the love that they form be enough to break the chains that bind them? K&L.
1. the meeting

Cyberdemon here along with SpitfireX. We thought we'd try something new and decided to try and write a fic together. I hope you will all enjoy this new Kira/ Lacus fic.

* * *

His life was perfect; at least that was what everyone said. He was filthy rich being the son of Ulen Hibiki, he had a very wealthy woman for a fiancé, and he got just about everything he could've ever wanted in his life. 'So why am I so miserable?' Kira asked himself as he laid himself as he laid upon his bed contemplating his life.

As far as Kira was concerned, he hated his life. Being given everything wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. He hated his father, he hated his money, he hated just about everything. In his twenty two years of life he never wanted any of it.

His father was one of the most demanding men that Kira had ever encountered. Since his birth, Ulen had been carefully grooming Kira into his successor. As a result Kira was never given any options in his life.

Kira eventually started to feel a bit of resentment towards his father. This became so much that Kira even changed his name so that he would stop being associated with that man in public. Instead of being Kira Hibiki, he took on his mother maiden name of Yamato.

His mother and sister were the only members of his family that Kira actually liked. Sure, he and his twin sister Cagalli argued a lot but otherwise they were really close and always seemed to know when there was something wrong with the other. She always seemed to disappear at a whim and Kira never had any idea where she went to in those times. His father didn't care though. He was always putting his focus on turning Kira into what he wanted him to be.

His mother Via Hibiki was the gentlest woman that Kira had ever met. For the first few years of his life she was always there to protect him. Sadly she died when Kira was eight. She was the whole reason Kira was the way that he is today though and not the way that his father had envisioned him to be.

He was even told who he could and couldn't be friends with and was forced to obey. Athrun Zala was his best friend. Kira was actually glad that he had Athrun around. The guy was very level headed and always gave help to Kira when it was needed. This friendship was really only allowed though because Athrun was the son of Patrick Zala who also happened to be very rich.

Kira had very few other friends and a majority of them really only were around him for his money. He only had like two or three other real friends and he really hated that fact. 'The saying is true, money can't buy you friends,' he thought bitterly as he sat up and finally got off the bed.

The sound of his cell phone ringing caught his ears. He looked at it and realized that it was his fiancée Fllay Allster. He scowled a bit at this. His father had arranged the marriage years ago and Kira found himself being forced to go through with it. The truth was that he didn't like Fllay all that much. He found her to be a bit of a stuck up bitch who was too obsessed with her appearance.

Choosing to ignore his cell phone, Kira turned it off. He then heard the sound of a horn honking in front of his house and sighed. 'There they are,' he thought grabbing his coat before he walked out the door. His real friends had decided for his last night of freedom that they would all go out. Kira had yet to figure out just where it was that they were planning to take him.

* * *

Looking in a mirror, a pink haired woman sighed sadly as her dim expressionless eyes looked herself over body. Everyone always told her just how beautiful she was but as far as she was concerned, whether it was true or not, was that it caused her nothing but trouble since the day she was born.

Lacus Matthews was a young woman who from a very young age was groomed for a profession that she absolutely despised, a stripper. She wasn't very cooperative but she was never given a choice. It made her skin crawl at the idea that every once in a while she was forced to show her body to men who only looked at her with lustful eyes.

Her father Aaron Matthews owned a popular strip joint and had trained Lacus for years so that she would be ready to work in it when she was old enough. He didn't care that she hated the job; she was just a means to make him money.

Probably Lacus's only relief about the situation was that she wasn't the type who had to constantly perform. She was the type who her father saved so that she'd only have to perform for those who were willing to pay enough money to have her privately. It was also for those who had enough money for her meaning they had to be rich. It wasn't much of a relief but to her it at least meant that she didn't have to do what she hated most every day.

On the days that she didn't have to work she was placed behind the bar. Doing that alone also brought a lot of guys in if only to have them be able to look at her as they bought more and more alcohol.

One more relief for her was that her coworkers were at least nice to her. Everyone but her father actually cared for Lacus's well being and saw that she was miserable with her job. Unfortunately they couldn't do anything to help her for fear that they would be hurt by their boss since he had such a short attitude.

Yet as the years went by things continued to get worse for the poor woman. Her father seemed to be coming up with more new ways to use her to make money and that continually scared Lacus. She was afraid that he would one day sell her body for a hefty sum of money.

If there was one thing that Lacus always dreamed about it was the idea that someday she would find a man that she could love and that he would be able to take her out of this place. She did everything she could to save herself for that one person even if she had a vague idea that it was possible that the man would never come. She was afraid that her father would sell her to a man for sex and that her dream would be worthless then.

'If that man is out there, then please come and save me. I don't think I can take working here much longer. I want to leave, I want to be free,' she thought trying to keep a strong face despite how much she was screaming on the inside.

Lacus then hardened herself for tonight. As much as she hated it she was given another job. Normally she would do whatever she could to get out of it but there was nothing that she could do this time. 'Please let this night end as quickly and as painfully as possible,' she thought shivering at the thought of who it would be this time.

* * *

The place that Kira had been dragged to was a strip joint from what Kira could tell as the five of them pulled up in front of the place. The place seemed to make no effort to hide itself from the public.

Stepping out of the car, Kira side before Dearka came up behind him and kept pushing him until he was through the front door. The bouncer only looked at the five of them for a second before realizing who they were exactly. Then they just went right back to what they were doing before.

The room they walked into was dimly lit in most places since most of the lights were focused upon the stage where there was currently a woman performing at that exact moment. The rest of the room was filled with tables and chairs which were already almost completely packed with guys who were getting drunk or were already drunk but all were pretty rowdy either way.

As his friends led him to some tables in the front of the room, Kira looked around but immediately his eyes fell upon a woman that was working at a bar. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement. Yet almost as soon as he saw her an older man approached and said some things before she walked away from the bar and through a door off to the side. It was at this time that his friends came to a stop at a table and the five of them took a seat. They just sat there and watched the current performer as she did her show and then walked off the stage.

It was a night that all of his good friends had planned for him, although most of the planning was done by Athrun since he was Kira's best man. Though Kira had tried with every fiber of his being to avoid coming he was literally forced to go by any means necessary. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, and Nicol were seated near the front stage right next to the bar. The seats they had gotten were one of the best in the entire strip joint since they were right in front of the stage.

"…This is so wrong" Kira said quietly looking away from the stage. Kira had always been a well respected person, he had never done anything that made people think badly of him it was just the way he had always been. Well, it was more like he had no other choice. Since the day Kira had entered school he had been busy doing everything his father had asked of him. Yet he always tried to be the kind person that his mother had always wanted to be before she died. "I can't believe I got pulled into this mess…"

Nicol was in the same situation as Kira. He was also not the type of person that would come to a strip joint, but he came because it was for Kira even though Kira didn't really want to come. Dearka on the other hand was really enjoying it, it had been too long since he last been here. Dearka had remembered that this specific strip joint had a supper hot, super sexy stripper but it's clearly stated that she's extremely expensive and very over priced. You can't judge her appearance because she doesn't advertise herself like the other strippers since she doesn't perform normally.

While Kira had his head down in embarrassment, Yzak had spoken silently so that Athrun could hear him. The loud music helped Yzak speak without Kira hearing a word of what they were saying. "…So what time did you and Dearka book his appointment?" Yzak asked.

Athrun turned his head to face Yzak. "It's at 11:00, so we got about 1 minute to grab Kira and force him into the room, Dearka knows exactly which door number it is so just follow his lead," Athrun said back. Once Yzak had gotten his answer he went over to Nicol and told him about their plans.

After a bit the waitress stripper had come over and was ready to take everyone's orders. The waitress froze when she saw Kira's eyes glance at her. Right off the bat she had blushed like crazy which wasn't normal for her. 'He's pretty hot; he must be the one that Lacus has an appointment with… what a lucky girl,' she thought with a frown as some of the guys examined her outfit. The waitresses all wore an extremely short black skirt with a comfortable tank top that showed a lot of cleavage.

"…Well, well, well. What do we have hear? You're a very cute waitress. Can I get you're name?" Dearka said, making the red head blush at his complement. She tried hard not to blush and speak with confidence, but every time she tried she would see the brunette with violet eyes and it made her heart skip a couple beats. Something about his presence gave her a very warm feeling.

"…Meyrin," the red head answered giving a bright smile. "Which one of you is Kira?" Meyrin asked, looking at each of them. She assumed it was the brunette since he looked like he was the most uncomfortable. Everyone immediately pointed to Kira. Kira of course was quite shocked at how she knew his name. "If you'll come right this way you're room is ready," she said looking at him flirtatiously.

Kira looked at her in confusion wondering what she meant but found out a second later when Dearka screamed, "Now!" which signaled the four of them to grab Kira. Meyrin looked at them in shock at first but shrugged it off, something like this happens every now and then. Kira tried to fight back but he knew it was all useless, Kira was being completely over powered by his friends. He had a feeling they would try something like this. "Nicol grab his arm tighter, he'll escape if we don't all work together!" Dearka instructed causing Kira to wonder just what they were up to.

Meyrin arrived at the door to the very VIP room, Meyrin opened it and Kira was tossed by all four of his close friends into the room. "Kira, relax. I'm sure you'll enjoy it more then anything. You have an hour or two to be with her, I've spent a lot of money on this so you better enjoy it!" Athrun commented as the door was slammed shut. Kira ran to the door but his friends had dead bolted it with their strength. Meyrin just laughed of how Kira's friends had treated him.

After turning around Kira observed the room. It was dark; the only light there was the famous black lights of a strip joint. The light shinning on Kira made his white shirt glow. Kira noticed the temperature change and immediately took off his coat and placed it on the couch in the middle of the room. 'I can't believe they did this to me, I mean they know I'm not the type of guy that likes this kind of stuff. So why did they have to put me though all this?' Kira thought as he reluctantly took a seat and just waited. He hoped that since the room was empty the stripper might have just forgotten, but just then another door that he didn't notice opened.

Turning around, Kira was left speechless when he noticed that it was the girl that he'd seen at the bar earlier. This time he managed to get a much better look at the beauty before him. She was medium height with long wavy pink hair. He looked into her downcast eyes and saw baby blue eyes yet he couldn't help but notice how sad they looked.

Then suddenly the woman before him looked at him with a big smile on her face. Yet something about it seemed off to Kira. "Greetings Mr. Yamato. My name is Lacus and I'm here to give you a private performance tonight," she said in a way that somehow seemed rehearsed.

'So her name is as beautiful as she is,' Kira thought as he looked her over. Her body was covered by a silky purple robe so he couldn't tell much about her figure but he had a feeling that he'd end up seeing it shortly. Yet he could tell that she must've had a great figure to go with her beautiful face and gentle voice.

Kira suddenly started to feel a bit excited and nervous but that all changed when he looked into Lacus's eyes and saw nothing but sadness and regret deep within them. Even as she started to dance, even as she stripped off her robe leaving her in nothing but a sexy lingerie, Kira could only keep looking into her eyes.

'Please let him be satisfied quickly so I can leave quickly,' Lacus pleaded but tried to keep up her façade as she seductively danced around Kira. There was something weird though. All the other times in which she had been forced to do this she always felt weird with the way that those guys would look at her body. Yet she could tell that Kira wasn't looking at her in that way. It was more like he was looking into her eyes, or even into her soul.

Something in Kira knew that he couldn't let this continue. It was a pain in his heart that he kept feeling every time that he kept looking into her haunting eyes. "Please stop," he said which he knew shocked the woman before him as she stopped her dance and stared at him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Kira said as he stood up grabbing his coat before throwing it over her shoulders to cover her up.

Lacus was rather shocked with what he was doing. Most of the guys she was forced to perform for could only complain when it was time to stop. Yet here was a man who was telling her to stop when she hadn't even gotten started yet. "I-I don't know what you mean Mr. Yamato. This is my job. So you should just enjoy yourself," she said knowing her father would get angry if he didn't get his money and that was something that she didn't want to happen.

"Can we please… maybe just talk or something? To tell the truth I didn't want to do this. I can tell that you're the same way. You obviously don't want to have to strip for a guy you don't know. Your smile says one thing but your eyes obviously say something completely different," Kira said as he took a seat again and leaned back in the couch and stared up at the ceiling for a while.

Lacus found herself blushing a bit at her words. 'How did he know? No one's ever seen that about me before unless I told them myself,' she thought wondering why he was doing this. Most guys begged her to perform for them and he was asking her not to and instead wanted to just talk. "Um… I guess so," Lacus said feeling weird about just talking with someone but very relieved at the same time.

"Thank you," Kira whispered smiling towards her as she took a seat across from him on a different seat. "You have a very beautiful smile, I can tell that it would be even more beautiful if you were actually happy," he said and smiled at the blush that he saw cross her face.

"T-thank you," Lacus said feeling really flattered. People have told her that she had a beautiful smile before but no one had ever bothered to look beyond that and see the pain that she felt behind it. "Why did you… want me to stop?" she asked trying to find the real reason behind it.

"Because you're unhappy and I didn't like that. If you didn't want to do that then you shouldn't be forced to. My friends chose this for me without telling me just because I'm getting married. You had to force yourself to do this just because my friends thought I might like it," he said looking at her sadly.

"I-I see," she said feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't understand what was going on, she had never felt like this before. 'He's so different from the guys that I'm used to hanging around,' she thought as she blushed a little. "Congratulations. I'm sure you and your wife will be happy together. She's a lucky woman," Lacus said with a smile.

"We won't be," he said which stunned Lacus again. "Tell me something Miss. Lacus. Why is it that you chose this kind of profession? Is it for yourself or is it for someone else?" he asked though he had a good feeling that he already knew what the answer would be.

"It's for… my father," Lacus said and saw Kira look at her questioningly. "My mother died giving birth to me and he was the only one that raise me and not in a way that I like. He taught me to dance this way when I was young and forced me to start working here when I was old enough. I was never even given a choice. I can't choose how I want my life to be like," Lacus said wondering how it went from discussions of his marriage to this.

"I guess you and I are more alike than I thought. I have been engaged twice in my life apparently. Both times were before I even had the ability to speak. One was before I was even born. My father dictates my life. Who I should marry, what school I should go to, what I should learn, even who I'm allowed to be friends with. When one thing fails he just moves right on to the next ensuring that he would benefit from how I live my life without once considering that I may not want this," Kira explained with a cold emotionless laugh.

Lacus couldn't believe that there was someone who actually understood the type of things that she went through. "So you don't want to get married to this woman?" she found herself asking.

"No. At one time I actually thought I might like her but then found out about the true her. She's not the type of woman to marry and she's not the type of woman I want to marry. Yet in a few days I'll be bound to her by law without once being able to try and find someone I can actually love," Kira said spilling his heart somehow glad that he had someone outside the normal people in his life to listen to his pain.

Just hearing of his pains made Lacus realize all the things that she was forced to miss out on as well. She went to school as was expected of her but she was never able to have any friends because of her father. She was not allowed to date because her father said it would ruin his plans for money. He even planned to sell off her first time to someone who was willing to pay the outrageous amount that he actually had in mind. It was worse for Lacus since there were people that were actually interested. It scared her that her father might actually agree one of these days.

"Have you… ever just wanted to run away? Go to someplace far away, away from everyone you know and just start your own life?" Kira asked about the idea that he had so many times in the past but had never been able to act out on. He knew he would never be able to make it far before his father found him and dragged him back.

"All the time," Lacus murmured sadly as she looked down at her lap while pulling the coat a little tighter around her. "I don't want this life. All I can do is wait for the day that someone will come and save me. All I want is to be free," she said before feeling Kira place his hand gently over hers. This caused her to blush a deep red as she looked up and stared into his amethyst eyes.

"I'm sure you will," he said giving her a gentle smile that showed not even the least bit of deceit behind it. "You have hope unlike me. Once I get married to Fllay then that's the end of my freedom. I have no power to fight against my father's wishes for me to marry Fllay. He'll go to any lengths to make sure that the wedding goes on as planned and nothing that I do can seem to stop him," Kira said staring sadly at the floor.

Lacus really felt her heart go out to Kira right then. "I hope that you will find some happiness as well. Who knows, maybe you'll find that you'll actually be happy in your marriage," she said giving him a smile as her gave her another one back. The two of them just seemed to talk about anything they could for the next hour.

Suddenly Lacus saw Kira stand up and walk over to the door to find that it was finally unlocked. "A-are you leaving Mr. Yamato?" she asked feeling a dread over the fact that she might not see him again.

"Please just call me Kira… Lacus," he said and saw her blush but happily nod her head in agreement. "My time's up so I guess I have no choice. Thanks for listening to me though. It was nice having someone new to talk to about this," he said as he prepared to open the door completely and leave.

"Um… wait!" she called out to him making him stop and turn towards her. She was blushing and looking nervous about something. "I want… to talk to you more. Do you think maybe we can meet someplace later?" she asked knowing it was a bad idea with her father and the fact that he was getting married but she felt this close connection with Kira. It was something she hadn't felt before and she wanted to figure out just what it was. Until then she didn't want to let this end quite yet.

Kira was rather shocked with what she was asking him. Yet he found himself nodding quickly kinda glad that she asked. He knew going out with a stripper of all people wouldn't be very proper for someone of his status. Yet he knew that beyond that Lacus had a heart of gold so it wasn't something that he minded doing even if it might cause problems for them later. "Um… sure," he said feeling a bit flustered which confused him since he hardly knew this woman before him.

Lacus felt a happiness she hadn't felt before when he said those words. "I need to go home for a little but there's this café a few blocks from here. It's open all night so can you meet me there?" she asked a bit nervously since this would be the first time that she ever went out alone with a guy. She was disappointed since he was getting married but somehow elated that he didn't want to.

What Lacus didn't tell Kira was that she'd first have to escape her escort before she'd be allowed to go and see him. Her father was afraid that she'd do something and lose his greatest bargaining chip for money. So he made the decision to have one of his bouncers follow her around whenever she was out of the club.

"Sure," Kira said with a slight blush crossing his face. Then Lacus wrote down the directions on a piece of paper. He then stuffed it in his pocket and turned towards the door once again. "I guess… I'll see you later," he said grabbing the coat she was handing back. Just as Kira was about to leave Lacus grabbed hold of Kira's arm.

Kira turned his head only to find himself blushing madly at how close her face was to his. Lacus moved in closer and left a very sweet, yet gentle kiss on his cheek. Kira felt his heart racing a mile per second; he couldn't seem to understand why this girl was making him feel this way but it would only seem natural since Kira had never fallen in love before. "…Thank you" she whispered. "I'll be there" With that, Kira silently walked out of the room and shut the door gently behind him.

Once the door was close Kira leaned his back against it. Kira placed his left hand over his heart and clenched his shirt tightly; his heart seemed to be racing faster and faster. 'What's with me, I've never felt this way before…' Kira stood there for a minute or so before he decided to walk back towards the table where his friends were seated.

"So how'd it go?" Dearka asked him with a grin which made Kira blush a bit which was all that Dearka needed. "What a lucky guy you are. That girl you got is freaking hot and very expensive to get. I always wanted to try her but I would never be allowed to be given that much money for just a stripper. I had to get Athrun to help me arrange your surprise," he said with a laugh as he drank down the beer that was in front of him.

"Whatever," Kira said as he took his seat. He didn't watch the performers or drink the beer that was placed in front of him. All he could think about was the woman he had just talked to and how they had plans to see one another later. 'Lacus, what is it that's so different about her?' he thought as he just closed his eyes and relaxed hoping that they would leave soon so he could go meet with Lacus.

* * *

Lacus wrapped the robe around her body once again and walked through the back door and was immediately confronted by her father and bodyguard, though it seemed more like babysitter, by the name of Andrew Waltfeld. He was a decent and funny guy. Lacus actually saw him as being closer to a father than the man who raised her.

"Well how did it go?" her father asked her as he looked down on her with cold unfeeling eyes. He knew how much she hated it yet she didn't care. As long as he was making money off her he would continue to use her.

"Just fine," Lacus said in a way as to not let on that they had just talked. He would get ideas and that wasn't something that she needed right then. "Look, I'm not feeling too well right now so I'm going to get changed and home since my job is done," Lacus said as she walked into the dressing room and came out fully dressed a few minutes later. "Let's go Mr. Waltfeld," she said and he nodded as they walked out the door and made the trek back to her place.

The walk back was slow and quiet, but somehow for the first time Andrew had noticed a glow on Lacus' face, it wasn't something that he would normally find Lacus doing especially right after giving a lap dance for a full hour. "Is there something on your mind Lacus? I haven't ever seen you look so happy in all the years that I have looked after you" Andrew asked trying to figure out the mystery on his own.

"…It's nothing really… well" Lacus was hesitant to ask but she felt like she had to talk to someone about this so she asked Andrew a question about a certain someone. If there was one person she trusted with all of her heart it was definitely Andrew. "…You're a smart guy, what have you heard of Kira Yamato?"

Andrew looked at Lacus for a second then looked up into the night skies. Information had been his things and it just so happened that he had quite a lot of info on Kira Yamato. "Kira Yamato, he was named Kira Hibiki before but had it changed to his mother's maiden name to distance himself from his father. There are a lot of people that know the truth and there are a lot of people that don't know anything. After all, no one knows what he really looks like. Either then that what I've heard about him were nothing but good things. He's known for his high IQ, he's graduated from high school and university with the highest scores in his class' and he's inheriting his fathers business once that's done with I heard." Andrew raised his head trying to gather more info from what he remembered about Kira Yamato, "also heard he's really athletic, good natured too. This is only what I've heard about him, I can't really say much more because I don't personally know him. Was there a reason why you asked about him?" Andrew looked over at Lacus trying to understand how Kira came into her mind.

Lacus didn't say much more, but for some reason she felt her heart begin to race. "I see" she whispered. Lacus had asked Kira to meet her near her house but she had no idea how it was going to work out since she was pretty much being watched twenty-four-seven. But given her relationship with Andrew she felt as though he would help her meet Kira. "…Could you do me this one favor?" she asked.

Andrew took a few steps and just suddenly stopped. He looked over at Lacus and wondered what exactly was going through her mind. Lacus had never once asked Andrew for a favor and now out of nowhere she wants something from him? "Sure, anything" he replied.

"…I… ahh, sorry never mind" Lacus stopped herself before she put Andrew in a position that risked his job. Lacus could never put someone in that position, it just wasn't her. Lacus just shook it off like nothing. Andrew looked at her but it was only natural that Lacus would keep herself bottled up inside, she never opened herself up before and there was no reason for her to start now. If Lacus wanted to meet Kira she would have to take matters into her own hands. There was nothing but silence now, there was nothing else left to say. Andrew could see that Lacus looked nervous about something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"You're father isn't coming home tonight. He's spending the night in a hotel with some woman but you're not supposed to know that." Andrew didn't know why he said that, maybe he felt compelled to fill the silence, whatever it was it seemed to make Lacus feel more at ease. Andrew knew how much she disliked her father.

Lacus continued to walk ahead. They reached the front door, unlocked it and entered her house. 'During the dance, he realized how uncomfortable I was and made me stop. No one has ever done that, they've always pushed me to act more erotically, and he's not like those other guys. All he wanted to do for an hour was just talk. I've never met anyone like him, I want to see him.' Lacus just smiled to herself as she headed upstairs straight to her room. She couldn't wait, but all she had to do know was figure out a way to sneak out without Andrew noticing anything.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kira and his friends to finally call it a night but Kira had said he had a lot of things to do before he got married. After Kira had been dropped off he quickly got changed and left to meet Lacus. Kira didn't know why but he felt really nervous for some reason

Kira walked outside to his car. Just as he was about to enter his car he got a phone call. Kira took one look at his cell and saw that it was a call coming from Flay Alstar. Kira just ignored the call and entered his vehicle and took off.

After about 20 minutes of driving Kira reached the place Lacus was talking about. He would have never thought that it would've been so simple to find. Kira walked in, it was kind of fancy looking. Kira looked around and there wasn't any sign of Lacus, so he just got a table for 2 and waited patiently for the pink haired beauty.

* * *

Lacus was already dressed beautifully. She wore a nice long white sundress, it went down just below her thighs, and it went up to underneath her shoulders leaving her shoulders exposed. She then slipped a long black jacket on that went down just below her back. She slipped on a pair of white high heeled sandals. Lacus sprayed some perfume on her and began to move out of the house silently.

Lacus slowly progressed her way downstairs but once she saw Andrew she began to panic. His face was directly facing her direction but luckily for Lacus, Andrew was sound a sleep and snoring pretty loudly. Lacus had known Andrew long enough to understand that once he's asleep it's nearly impossible to awake him without giving him a strong shake. His snoring was getting louder and louder. Even though Lacus was sure he wouldn't awaken she did her best to be as silent as possible. It didn't take long till Lacus was safely out the door. She gently shut it behind her and began to walk to where she had asked Kira to meet with her.

Lacus was already late but she was really afraid to leave. But she wanted to meet with Kira more then anything else right now. 'I can't believe I'm doing this… I've never tried to do such a thing like this before…'

As Lacus began to walk along the side walks she noticed that a lot of other men were starring at her. She felt a little scared, she had never walking by herself before now that she's alone she's beginning to realize that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I mean the area she lived in wasn't exactly heaven, bad things happen all the time.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Lacus finally arrived at the Café. She was beginning to feel a little nervous at first, but she walked in ignoring any hesitation. As Lacus entered the café she could see almost everyone starring at her. After all Lacus was an insanely gorgeous woman it would be only natural for other men to look at her.

Once Kira saw who walked through the door his heart latterly began to race like crazy. Last time he saw her it was in a very darkened area, this time he could see the full effect of her beautiful body. His arms felt weak and his legs were going numb, for the first time in his life Kira had discovered what it was like to actually have strong feelings for a woman. '…There's no way… I mean I don't even know anything about her…'

While seeing Lacus in nothing but lingerie earlier made her look both sexy and beautiful, he couldn't help but think she looked better in what she was wearing now. While her new outfit wasn't quite as sexy as what she wore earlier, it seemed to give her a bit more of an innocent look and that was something that fit Lacus better.

Lacus looked at Kira and a light blush immediately crossed her face. She couldn't help think how handsome he looked in the clothes he must've just changed into. Kira was wearing a pair of jeans as well as a white button up shirt. A few of the top buttons were undone exposing a bit of his chest to her. "Um… hello," she said nervously as she walked up to the table and came to a stop next to Kira.

"H-hello," Kira said though his voice came out a little choked. "Y-you look very beautiful," he muttered which earned him a small blush from Lacus. "Please, have a seat," he said standing up before walking around the table. He then pulled Lacus's chair out for her and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"You're quite the gentleman," she said with a smile as she watched him walk back to his seat. After he sat down a waiter came up to their table and gave them the menu's. "Thank you," Lacus told the waiter who nodded before he turned and walked back to the counter. This left the two of them alone. They both looked at each other and smiled as their date began.


	2. comfort

Kira looked at his menu before quickly glancing at Lacus. He immediately noticed that she wasn't looking at her menu but was instead just staring out the window. "Are you not hungry?" he asked trying to look into her blue eyes.

"Oh no, that's not it. It's just that I already know what I want to order," Lacus responded since she had been to this place many times before. She usually ordered the exact same thing every time so it didn't matter if she looked at the menu or not.

"Oh, ok," Kira said and went back to looking at the menu himself. To tell the truth he had absolutely no idea on what to say at the moment. She had invited him to join her so suddenly that he had no idea what to do right then. He didn't know her very well so he had no clue what he should talk about.

"Kira," she said with hesitation before remembering that he wanted her to just call him Kira and not Mr. Yamato. Yet when she saw him look at her she realized that she didn't know what to say. "Never mind. To tell the truth I don't know why I ask you here. When I saw you leaving I just asked so suddenly. I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say. I've never been out with anyone besides my bodyguard Andrew and my father. So this is all so new to me," she admitted a little embarrassed at her foolishness for asking him out in the first place.

"It's alright," Kira said giving her a smile. "To tell the truth I was happy when you asked me," he said which caused her to blush a bit. "I feel the same as you though. I have no idea what we are supposed to talk about or what we should be doing. I only thought about meeting you and nothing else," he said only this time it was him feeling foolish instead of Lacus.

"Can I ask you something?" Lacus asked and Kira nodded his head. "Um… would you consider this… a date?" she asked a bit timidly. Something inside her made her feel like it was something that she wouldn't mind if it was. She couldn't help but wonder what this was. It was something forbidden to both of them but something she longed for at the same time.

"A… date?" Kira questioned wondering that very same thing himself. Because he had been engaged to Fllay since he was very young he had never been allowed to go on dates. He had always wanted to go on one with a woman that wasn't Fllay. Those were never fun since she just demanded everything she possibly could. "Would you like it to be?" he asked with a small grin.

This made Lacus blush and look away. However she did give a small nod hoping that he thought the same thing as well. "But if you don't want to consider it that then I completely understand. I mean you are engaged and I'm sure that you're fiancée wouldn't like it if you did. I mean this could just be a meeting of… friends," Lacus rambled on and on without giving Kira a chance to speak.

Kira couldn't help but think of how adorable Lacus looked when she was rambling on and on like that. "Then it's a date," he said over her rambling. This caused her to finally stop and look at him as he smiled at her. "Don't worry about Fllay. For tonight, we will have our own date," he said with a gentle smile. "Besides, it will be nice to know what I've always missed out on because of my spoiled father," he said and Lacus nodded her head in agreement.

"A date then," Lacus muttered with a sweet smile. She knew what they were doing was wrong but she didn't give a care anymore. Even if only for that one night she wanted to just be a normal girl being able to go on a date with a guy.

Silence passed over the two of them once again as they sought some sort of way to start a good conversation. They were saved for a little while though when the waiter came back to take their order before disappearing to the kitchen.

"This is some date, huh?" Lacus said a little saddened that her first attempt at a date was going this way since they couldn't even start a good conversation. She saw him nod and sighed a little. "So Kira, tell me about yourself," Lacus said since she wanted to hear a bit more about him than just what they talked about at the club earlier that night. She wanted to hear more about his likes and dislikes and all that stuff.

"Not much to say. My mother died when I was young. She's one of the only one of my parents that actually saw me as a son. My father sees me as a bargaining chip for more money. I'm sure you know how that feels like," he said and Lacus laughed as she nodded her head knowing all to well what it felt like.

"I want to know more though. What do you like to do? What's your greatest dream? What are your friends like? I want to know stuff like that," Lacus responded looking very interested in the subject. She just wanted to know what made Kira the way he was right now.

"I love programming. I've always been good at it and I've always enjoyed it. My greatest dream would definitely be to be free to do what I want. Break off the chains my father has placed around me and just go someplace far away to start my own life. It seems like a hopeless dream though. No matter what I do I can never gain that freedom which I have always longed for. My father will always keep these chains wrapped tightly around me," he said sadly as he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I like your dream. It's something simple and brings a true feeling of satisfaction if it can be accomplished. I'd say that such a dream is also my greatest dream as well. Hey, why don't we run off together? What do you say?" Lacus asked in a teasing voice as their drinks were brought to them.

"Be careful. If you say it like that I might just take you up on that offer," Kira teased back even though a part of him was very tempted to actually agree to her idea and have them run off right then. "What about you? Tell me a bit about yourself," Kira said as he looked at her with a very interested look.

"I love to sing. Sometimes one of the greatest pleasures I can get is when I sing with all my heart. Another dream I have is that someday I would love to be able to sing for the man I loved. That seems like a faraway dream though. Who would want a woman like me who strips for a living?" Lacus said bitterly hating her father for forcing her to become that type of woman. Her job made her feel ruined for the man she wanted to love.

"I would," Kira muttered blushing at the thought. "Despite what you have been forced to do for so long, you have a sense of purity to you. Something even some people with normal jobs lack. A person can't be judged properly by just what they do. They should be judged by who they are," he said giving her a smile which seemed to cheer her up almost instantly.

While his words made her happy, Lacus couldn't help but feel a bit flustered about what he was telling you. "I'm sorry to say this but you give me way too much credit," she said with a small chuckle.

"Not at all. In fact, I say that I'd given you way too little," he said with a smile and enjoyed watching her get flustered again. "I mean it. There not many like you. So it's a shame that you're kindness and love is being put to waste in such a place. I know you could do much greater things with your life. Get married, have a family, grow old with the one you love. All you have to do is make the choice to start your own life and not the one he'd given to you," he said as their food finally arrived.

'My own choice?' Lacus asked herself wondering if it was even possible for her to do so without getting hurt. There were times she made a choice not to dance and she would always be hit for it later. Her father just wasn't the type of person who liked to listen to other people's feelings. His word was law and he always reinforced it.

The two of them then went about finishing their meal quietly before Kira paid the bill and the two of them left. 'My own choice,' she continued to repeat in her head as she followed behind Kira closely as he led the way. "Kira…" she managed to get out which cause him to stop.

After coming to a stop, Kira turned towards Lacus and looked at her curiously. "Is something wrong Lacus?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Well then, what is it? Is there something you want to do?" he asked and she nodded her head as she took a few steps forward until she was directly in front of Kira. There was absolutely no space between the two of them. Lacus's head was down and her forehead was touching Kira's chest because of the short distance between them. "W-what are you…" he said but couldn't finish before she spoke again.

"I'm… making my own choice," Lacus said as she looked up at Kira. She then stood on her toes and pressed her lips to Kira. As far as she was concerned, this was her first true kiss. Because of bastards that came to the club she couldn't give him her real first kiss but this was truly the first one that actually meant something to her.

Kira stood there stunned for a few seconds before he relaxed a bit and enjoyed what she was doing. Slowly his arms wrapped around her waist as he gently kissed her back. The kiss was very innocent and neither of them sought anything more than what they had in that one moment.

Lacus blushed as she pulled away from Kira and his arms. 'Oh, what did I just do? We barely know each other, we had one dinner, he's engaged, and I just kissed him despite all that. He's going to be angry with me, I just know it. He'll think badly of me,' she thought looking away from him in embarrassment and fear.

Kira's reaction wasn't quite what Lacus expected. "Nice kiss," he said with a small blush on his face. It wasn't like he never kissed someone before but there was something so much deeper and special with the kiss he just had with the beauty in front of him.

"I'm terribly sorry if I came on too strong," Lacus said blushing a bit at his compliment. "I've just never been given a choice in my life and at that moment that was just something I found I wanted to do so badly," Lacus started to ramble on in her embarrassment at doing what she did.

Kira chuckled a little with how Lacus was acting. He tried to get a word in but she just kept on going. So he did the only thing he could think of doing to stop her, he kissed her again. It was short but sweet and left Lacus completely speechless. "There, we're even now," he said smiling gently at her.

Lacus blushed and nodded as she smiled at him. She couldn't help but wonder what it was about Kira that made her do things that she normally didn't do especially since it had been only a few hours since she met him and they were already kissing.

Kira couldn't help but think of how much more beautiful she looked when she was blushing like that. He brought his hand up and placed it on her red cheeks. "So… where do you want to go next?" he asked her gently. Kira moved his hand up and down caressing her cheek. Lacus didn't say anything, she just took a step forward and but her head on Kira's chest. Kira just let her do as she pleased as he placed his hand behind her head, comforting her.

"…So… warm," she muttered gently. Lacus at this moment felt more confront than she had ever felt in her entire life. It was almost like she felt that the end of her nightmares had finally come, but she knew that was never going to happen, not anytime soon at least.

"Lacus, do you want to go some place else?" Kira asked looked down into her gorgeous blue eyes. Her innocent blue eyes released all the stress he had been feeling lately especially with the whole situation with Flay. He needed this badly. Kira wanted nothing more then to spend more time with Lacus.

"…I've always wanted to go ice skating," she said, looking into his violet eyes. "Though I was never allowed to, but by now it's probably closed," Lacus said, her sad eyes broke Kira's heart. Luckily for Kira, his family had always owned one, just one of the many benefits of being rich.

* * *

"There we go," Kira said tying Lacus's skates up. They were all set and ready to skate. There was no one else there but them two. It was after business hours and part of owning a skating rink meant 24 hours of doing what you want feely. 

"…Thank you," she said. Kira had just finished tightening her skates as he caressed her ankle to make her as comfortable as possible. The way Kira was treating her really made her blush. Kira got up and grabbed Lacus' hand walking her over to the entrance to the ice.

Kira got onto the ice first then turned around and saw that Lacus was waiting at the entrance still. "What's wrong Lacus?" he asked. Her red face was clear to him, maybe she didn't know how to skate.

"…I don't know how to skate," she said, her tone was very low Kira could tell easily that she felt embarrassed. Kira simply smiled at her as he inched closer to her and extended out his hand.

"Why didn't you say so then?" he asked while she place her palm in his. His warm hand touched her hand so gently, he tried pulling her into the ice but he could feel her tug back. Kira smiled at her, her hesitation to come onto ice was cute.

"It's okay Lacus, I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of," he said giving her a reassuring smile. Lacus slowly put one foot on the ice and then the other. Lacus then slowly glided towards Kira with both hands intact with Kira's.

"One foot at a time Lacus, leave you're legs loose so that you can glide" Kira said, watching her movements very carefully. Kira starred at Lacus's face, she looked so nervous and careful. Kira wasn't paying proper attention to her movements so when she slipped forward Kira had no choice but to throw his body forward so that he could catch her but he ended up falling backwards and falling flat on his back with Lacus on top of him.

"…Sorry," she said looking into his violet eyes. Kira starred right back at her as they both stared blissfully into each others eyes. They both stayed in the same position, unable to move. "…I don't know what it is about you. I feel so comfortable …being here with you …talking to you …starring into you're eyes," Lacus said not moving from her position on top of Kira.

Kira did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her. His lips devoured hers completely as she quickly gave into the kiss and kissed him back with all she had. Each passing second heated both of them up, it got to the point where they both were gasping for air, but still they didn't stop. Kira put his hands around her slim waist as he continues to make out with her endlessly.

Kira's arms slowly lowered till they reached Lacus' thighs. Kira began massaging her thighs as he could feel her gasping for air through his own lips. Her breath was warm; it heated his lips up like hot water running through a tap. Lacus finally couldn't take it anymore as she slowly pulled away from his lips. Their lips were inches away, both gasping for air.

Kira took a breather or two before he grabbed her waist and flipped her gently onto the ice so he could hover over her. "…I think I'm falling for you Lacus," Kira said as he kissed her gently on the lips. Kira lowered his head and began planting little kisses on her neck. He couldn't believe how fast things were going but there was something that felt so right about it.

The soft kisses trailing up her neck were warm; it felt good against her exposed skin. Lacus easily felt the same way, she probably had fallen for him since the moment he refused to have her dance for him. "…Me too," she whispered. "…This is crazy Kira, I barely know you," Lacus said as she aggressively grabbed Kira and flipped him over cause them to slide towards the middle of the ice.

"Aggressive aren't we?" Kira chuckled as he put his fingers on her waist tickling her. Lacus couldn't control her laughter, and it didn't help her one bit when Kira moved his fingers even faster. Lacus laughed beyond her control, it's probably the most she's laughed during her entire life. "You look cute when you laugh," he smiled finding the sight very relaxing and fun.

Kira stopped tickling her for now, if he continued he probably would've killed her with laughter. Lacus suddenly felt a bump on the lower part of stomach. It made her giggle slightly. "Does laughing really make you happy?" she asked teasingly with a blush crossing her face.

"…No, but starring into your gorgeous blue eyes does," he said putting his right hand on her cheek brushing away her hair so he could see her eyes perfectly. Lacus blushed a bit before Kira flipped her over, just as he flipped her over he put one skate into the ice and pushed hard causing them to both slide to the end of the ring. The force of the slide was too great as they were both about to hit the backboard of the rink. Kira had to act fast or else Lacus would get hurt.

Kira flipped Lacus to the side so that he went flying into the board taking all the damage. As soon as he hit the board he winced in pain but it was nothing serious. "…Kira are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lacus asked all worriedly, "…I'm so sorry it was all my fault!"

Kira just chuckled. "I'm alright, and it wasn't you're fault. I'm the one that used too much force to slide us all the way down here," Kira said as he got up slowly. His back was a little sore but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Kira stood up tall and extended his hand to Lacus. "I wasn't thinking too much about you, I forgot you were wearing a skirt, you must be freezing," he said as Lacus grabbed onto his hand before pulling herself up slowly. Forgetting she was on skates she slipped a bit and ended up against Kira's chest.

"…I'm not cold, in fact I feel really hot," she said remembering their heated make out session. "I don't really want to skate anymore, do you want to leave? We should go rest somewhere," Lacus said not moving an inch from her position. She felt so secure being held in his arms.

Kira looked at her confused. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a bit, he looked down into her eyes as she looked up into his. "Its 4:00am Lacus, don't you think we should call it a night I mean…" Kira was silenced as he was suddenly cut off by Lacus.

"NO! I don't want to go back. Please, just a little longer? I mean, I just want to spend a little more time with you. I probably won't get a chance like this ever again," she pleaded to Kira; he could easily see she didn't want to go back. Even though he knew that he wanted to spend more time with her, there wasn't really much more to do now. Pretty much everything was closed. They only managed to keep going this long because of the stuff his family owned.

"There's nothing left though. Every possible place we could've gone is closed. Come on, I'll walk you back to your place," he said as he held out his hand to her but frowned when she wouldn't take it.

"If you want to go home then I won't stop you. I'll just wonder around for a while. I don't want to go home," Lacus said and Kira saw a bit of fear in her eyes at the mere idea of going home. That night was very special to her and she didn't want it to end. Having it end would mean that she would have to go back to her life as a stripper knowing nothing but the lustful stares of horny, perverted men.

A bit of Kira's heart ached at the sight of the woman who seemed so happy during their time together being so scared and helpless. He wanted to do something, anything, to be able to help her. "Um… would you like to come to my place for a while? It's not far from here," he suggested which surprised himself. He wouldn't even willingly let Fllay come there and she was his fiancée and yet he was letting a woman he had just met that very day go there.

The mere thought of going there made a lot of images flash through Lacus's mind. Many of which weren't all that innocent. She fought back her blush to the best of her ability. Despite her thoughts, she found her head unconsciously nodding to Kira's suggestion. She couldn't help but wonder though. What would she do if that did come up.

The two of them slowly walked in silence in the direction of his car. They reached it shortly and got in before Kira pulled out of the parking space before he turned his car in the direction of his apartment before taking off.

The car ride was as silent as the walk to the car. Kira had no idea what to do when they got to his place. He only suggested it because he didn't want to have to leave Lacus out there in the cold while he went back to a nice and warm place. He didn't mind the idea of having her there though despite the fact that he didn't like having anyone but Athrun and Cagalli there.

The two of them got there a little more than twenty minutes later. As they got out of the car, Lacus looked at the building and couldn't help but smile. It was much nicer than the apartment that she lived in yet at the same time she felt that it wasn't the kind of place that someone with a lot of money would live in.

"It's not quite what my father was expecting me to live in but it's comfortable and my neighbors are nice as well. That's all that I really care about. Size be damned as long as it's comfortable," Kira said looking up at the place that he called home for the last year since he moved out of his family home.

"It's better than my place though. My place is run down and my father won't do anything about it since he blows every bit of cash he makes by gambling," Lacus said looking away from the place and towards Kira as he smiled at her which warmed her heart greatly.

"I could go without all the money. Give me a small yet cozy apartment and I would be very happy to live there as long as it was with someone that I loved. None of that will happen though. I'm getting married to a woman who thinks that the only place a rich person should live in is a mansion," he said with a sigh as he held out his hand to her which she quickly took.

Lacus looked at Kira sadly as the two of them walked into the building. 'I wish there was something that I could do to help him. He's been so kind and gentle to me tonight yet it feels like there is nothing I can do to help him with his problems,' she thought with a frown.

The two of them walked into the elevator and it started to go up for about three or four floors before it came to a stop and the two of them got off. "Come on, it's just down the hall," he said suddenly feeling a bit nervous.

Lacus nodded her head as he led her down the hall a few doors before stopping out a specific one. Lacus watched as Kira pulled out his keys and opened the door. The door then swung open and the two of them walked into the room.

Lacus's first impression of the room was that it was wonderful. It wasn't too big for only one person and yet it wasn't too small and cramped like she was used to. "Bit messy but it's really a lovely place to live," she said with a smile as she admired the room.

Besides the main room, Lacus could see a three other doors. One she guessed was the master bedroom and the other was the bathroom. The third room she mostly just guessed was a spare guest bedroom.

"Sorry for the mess, I don't usually have anyone over so I don't clean it often. It's actually rare when I let someone outside Athrun and Cagalli into the room," Kira said as he ran around and did a quick clean up of the room so that it was at least presentable.

"It's quite all right. Somehow I feel like I should be worried if it was actually clean. It might make me think you planned to get me here," she said in a teasing voice which made Kira blush a bit. In the short time that she knew Kira, she could tell that he definitely wasn't the type of person to do that. She was always a good judge of character. She needed to be in order to last at that horrible strip joint.

"What?! No! Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you! I mean I hardly know you!" Kira said hoping that she wasn't getting the wrong idea for why he had invited her over to his place.

Lacus giggled at how he was acting. "I know," Lacus said giving him a smile as she took off her coat and hung it up on a hanger that was near a door. "I wouldn't have agreed to come here if I thought you had… ulterior motives," she said as she took off her shoes and walked further into the room.

"I want… to thank you for tonight. For my first date it has been wonderful," she said looking him in the eye with her own eyes showing just how grateful she actually was. "Even if it just becomes a memory in my horrible life, at least it will be a fond one I have," she said with a sad smile.

Kira was surprised to hear that it had actually been her first date. He was sure that someone as beautiful and kind as her would've been on several of them. Yet the thought that she hadn't somehow made Kira feel very happy. "Think nothing of it. It will be a good memory for me as well," he said smiling back at her. "Is there anything you want to do? I should warn you that there isn't much here," he said looking around the room. All there really was to do was watch movie.

Lacus thought it over. Even though she came here she had no plans as to what to do. "Um… how about a movie?" she suggested and Kira nodded his head as he headed over to the movie rack. He read off some of the titles he had to Lacus who then heard a movie she had wanted to see for a while.

Kira nodded his head as he pulled it off the shelf and set up his DVD player to play it. Once it was in he walked back to the couch that Lacus was already sitting on. "You ready Lacus?" he asked but she looked to be in deep thought. He sat down next to her and grabbed the remote before pressing play.

Almost immediately the sounds of moaning and screams of pleasure filled the room as the TV lit up with what was obviously not the movie they had counted on but rather a porn video and a very dirty one at that.

"What the?!" Kira screamed as he started to pound away at the keys on the remote but it didn't seem to do anything. Instead he accidentally hit the volume button which just made the room all the more noisy with the moans and grunts of passion. "Damn it Dearka!" Kira screamed at the man he knew was responsible as he finally managed to turn off the damn tape.

Turning towards Lacus, Kira quickly tried to explain himself. "Lacus I swear that I had no idea that was going to happen!" Kira tried to explain quickly. "My friend Dearka borrowed the movie not too long ago for a date and must've switched it when he gave it back for kicks," he said frantically hoping that she wouldn't get the wrong idea about what happened.

After his rant, Kira got a good look at her face and saw that her face was lit up in a very bright blush. 'You'd think working at a strip bar for so long would harden her about these sorts of things,' he thought noticing that his rant didn't get her attention. "Lacus?" he questioned trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" Lacus asked a bit shocked since she had been thinking of something that she had been pondering for most of the night. The more she thought about it, the less she was able to focus on other things. The video didn't exactly help her thoughts either. She actually couldn't believe the thoughts that she was having flash through her mind. "Um… actually, there's something else I want to do instead of watch a movie," she said blushing madly at her thoughts. "Can… can I use your bathroom?" she asked timidly.

"Um… sure, it's through that door," Kira said as he pointed towards a door on the opposite side of the apartment. He watched as Lacus stood up and walked into the bathroom. All that time though he couldn't help but wonder why she was blushing so much.

Lacus walked into the bathroom and looked at her blushing face in the mirror. "I can do this. For once I have a choice and I want to do this," she murmured to herself as she went about freshening herself up to prepare for what she was about to do. 'Will he like it though?' she asked herself worriedly.

Kira started to get a bit bored with waiting for Lacus after a few minutes but continued to wait patiently. The sound of the bathroom door opening caught Kira's attention and he looked over and a massive blush crossed his face.

At that moment Kira's attention had been completely fixed on Lacus. Kira was shocked to see Lacus looking the way she did. "…Lacus?" he whispered, his voice was barely heard. Lacus came out wearing a very sexy and revealing night gown. 'Where did she get that from?' he asked himself with a gulp knowing he didn't have anything like that there. It was a light pink with a black finish at the top and bottom. It was hanging off her shoulders and the outfit was see-through revealing some sexy lingerie underneath.

Lacus couldn't control her blush; her face was turning bright red. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of Kira like that. Something compelled her to throw the outfit in her bag before she left but she didn't think she would ever actually use it. 'Had I wanted to do this before I even left?' she asked herself.

This was the first time that she had ever done this under these circumstances. Her heart rate was increasing; she body began to quiver a bit. "I never got the chance to give you a proper dance…" Lacus said as she slowly sat down on Kira's lap.

Lacus leaned over and blew lightly in his ear making Kira gasp a bit. This was the first time that Lacus had ever wanted to give a lap dance to anyone of her own free will. "Lacus, stop! I told you that…" Kira was quickly cut off as she put a finger on his lips keeping him silent.

"Please, just let me do this…" she whispered in his ear. She sounded desperate. Kira was silent; he just nodded as she continued to work on him. Somehow Kira got the feeling that Lacus really wanted to do this for him although he didn't know why considering what she talked about earlier. Kira just kept quiet as Lacus did her thing.

Kira just sat there as Lacus went about doing her thing. He was entranced by how fluently and gracefully her body moved. He was entranced by her body even more as little by little the clothes she wore came off. Most of all, he was entranced by the passion that showed upon her face. It was almost as if for once she was enjoying the one thing she truly hated.

It wasn't long before Kira had enough. He grabbed a hold of Lacus in the middle of her dance and picked her up. He was surprised with how quickly Lacus grabbed onto him as well almost as if she was expecting it. He then headed towards his room with an eager Lacus in his arms.

* * *

The two just laid there for a few moments facing one another. "Thank you Kira," Lacus said finally breaking the silence. "This means a lot more to me than you will ever know," she said and Kira gave her a confused look. "My father had every intention of selling my virginity to the highest bidder. If I hadn't met you I would've just been forced to grin and bear it as something that should've been special was taken from me," she explained and saw an angry look in Kira's eyes. 

"What a bastard! How could anyone seek to profit off selling their own daughter's virginity?!" he growled as he wrapped his arms around Lacus and pulled into his chest in a tight embrace. "You know, I feel happy that you chose to give it to me though," he said giving her a gentle smile.

"And I'm happy that I did. It was special. I know I can't ask you to stay with me but even for just tonight I feel like a normal girl making love with the guy she likes for the first time. The thought brings me so much comfort," Lacus responded burying her face within Kira's chest. "I feel afraid of losing this comfort though," she said letting her fears of going back to the life she lives get the better of her.

"Shhhhhh," Kira whispered as he tightened his embrace upon Lacus again. 'I wish that there was some way that I could help Lacus. She's such a wonderful person and yet she's being mentally torn apart by a job that doesn't suit her. What can I do though? I feel so useless not being able to help her,' he thought himself.

Figuring that thinking about it right then wouldn't do him any good, Kira relaxed in his bed a bit more. He looked at Lacus and saw that she was already asleep. 'That's a good idea,' he thought as he laid back and closed his eyes. It wasn't long after that before he finally fell asleep feeling a comfort that he had never felt before. One that he too somehow feared losing.

* * *

We have both a lapdance and a lemon for all of you. We are just finishing them up and they should be on mediaminer by the end of the day. Hope you all enjoy. 


End file.
